


Jealous

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterfalcon - Fandom, sambucky - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Bucky, Jealous Bucky, M/M, Sam Fuckin' Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Everyone knew Bucky and Steve were best pals. Everyone knew they were making up for lost time. It was going just swell. But then, someone else came into the picture: Sam Fuckin’ Wilson. And Bucky realised that he was jealous.





	Jealous

James Buchanan Barnes almost packed his shit and left the Avenger’s Compound when he came to the realization: He was fuckin’ jealous. Everyone knew the story by now about how he and Steve were best friends since childhood. Everyone knew how they had served together; everyone knew what happened after. Steve had searched for him. Steve had found him and helped him. They got a second chance at life; at rekindling their friendship.

But somewhere along the way, Sam Wilson had come into the picture. Sam Wilson was by Steve’s side while he was searching for Bucky. Sam Wilson was with Steve while Bucky was in Wakanda. Sam Fuckin’ Wilson, who seemed to spend all of his time with Steve, even now. It was like they were joined at the damn hip and Bucky was getting irritated; his jealousy was really getting to him.

“Must be hard,” said Rhodey once to Bucky when he noticed the super soldier watching Steve and Sam doing something particularly mundane and giving them unimpressed looks.

“What’s that?” Bucky asked, not realizing he had been caught out.

“Seeing your old best friend with a _new_ best friend.”

_Shit,_ thought Bucky; time for some damage control.

“Steve’s a likeable guy,” he said, though his jaw was clenched. “Course he’s gonna make other friends. I’m happy for him.”

“Okay,” said Rhodey. “Just seemed like you were staring daggers in their direction.”

Bucky shook his head and averted his gaze. This was getting out of hand; he needed to stop with this ridiculous jealousy. Steve was his pal and he needed to remember that. Plus, others were beginning to notice his foul moods when Sam was in Steve’s orbit.

…..

As time went on, things gradually worsened. Bucky could not shake that jealous feeling that would wash over him when he saw his best pal with Sam Wilson. One afternoon, Steve and Sam were in the rec room playing pool while Bucky was hanging out nearby; he was with them, but not _with_ them. He was not participating in their activities, merely sitting off to the side. The game was competitive, but playful as well. Sam and Steve joked and teased one another. Bucky sat back watching them and felt like a third wheel.

“Sam Wilson, eh?” said Nat as she leaned against the counter.

Bucky glanced over at her and then said, “What about him?”

“Pretty cool guy.”

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “He’s swell.”

“You know, Steve hasn’t pushed you aside or anything like that,” she said, as Bucky gave her a dubious stare. Why was everyone intent on having some form of this conversation with him? Was he being that obvious? They needed to stop.

“I know,” said Bucky. “Why’s everyone reminding me, though?”

“You’re rolling your eyes every time Sam laughs at one of Steve’s lame jokes,” said Nat. “It’s kind of clear that you’re feeling left-out.”

“I really don’t,” he lied.

“Look, maybe try to join in,” said Nat. “Steve’s adjusted, made knew friends. Maybe you should, too.”

Bucky felt a throbbing in his temple; did these people not know how to mind their own fucking business? He figured working and living in close proximity meant they were always in one another’s shit. Still, he wanted to yell at them to keep out of his, but he didn’t. He gave Nat a courteous smile and said, “Yeah, maybe.”

…..

One of the best things about being in the twenty-first century was the availability of all kinds of foods. All of Bucky’s old favorites were better now. And the new stuff, that could be prepared in a fraction of the time it would have taken in the thirties and forties, was heaven-sent. Bucky loved living in a time and place that had a fully-stocked refrigerator. He also enjoyed making his way to the kitchen to fix an after-dinner snack as his metabolism, now that he was enhanced, was no joke.

As he stepped into the kitchen, Bucky was a little surprised to see Steve and Sam there raking home-cooked fries onto their plates. His mood dropped when he realized they were in there getting ready to eat together. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes as he stepped past Steve. He really didn’t like being in a sour mood, but his jealousy had gotten the better of him. He felt awful. Steve was his best buddy and he needed to remember that.

“Hey, Buck,” said Steve with a smile. “You hungry, too?”

“Yeah,” he replied flatly, as he opened the fridge and found some leftovers from dinner; he placed them in the microwave and pressed a few buttons to get it going.

Steve and Sam stood there awkwardly as Bucky waited for his food.

“Say, Sam, could you give me and Bucky a minute?” asked Steve.

“Sure,” said Sam. “I was gonna turn in for the night soon.”

Bucky lifted his gaze to meet Sam’s. Sam gave him a small, friendly smile. Bucky returned the smile, his jealousy subsiding a little.

“Plus, I can eat these fries in my room, anyway, so goodnight,” said Sam.

“Goodnight,” said Steve.

“Night,” Bucky offered as he watched Sam walk away.

“Can we talk?” asked Steve, as the microwave beeped.

Bucky retrieved his food and a fork before he said, “Yeah.”

Steve gestured to the kitchen table, and they both took up a seat.

“Look, Buck,” he started. “I know you’re still finding your feet, here. And I know things haven’t been easy for you. But we really like havin’ you around.”

“Are your friends gonna ask me to leave, Stevie?” Bucky suddenly queried.

“What? No, of course not,” said Steve.

“Okay,” said Bucky as he stirred his food with his fork. “So, what’s with this talk, then?”

“Look, I don’t want you to get upset –”

“Why would I get upset?”

“Because you’re _sensitive_.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and said, “Get to your point, Rogers.”

“Okay,” said Steve. “Look, it’s been brought to my attention –”

“By your nosey friends?”

“Let me finish, Buck,” said Steve. “This is just as awkward for me as it is for you.”

“I doubt that,” said Bucky under his breath.

“So, it’s been brought to my attention that my friendship with Sam has been bothering you.”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “Oh, boy.”

“Me and you, we’ve been pals for the longest time, so I get it –”

“No, Stevie, ya don’t.”

“Sure I do,” Steve continued. “It must be hard for you to see me and Sam bein’ buds like _we_ were.”

Bucky shook his head and then pushed his food aside.

“I just want you to know I haven’t replaced you –”

“Steve.”

“No, Buck, let me finish,” said Steve. “It must be hard, but I don’t want you to feel like a third wheel or anything like that.”

“I don’t,” said Bucky.

“Then what do you feel?” asked Steve.

“I really don’t wanna talk about this now.”

“Come on, pal,” Steve urged. “Just tell me what’s goin’ on. We tell each other everything. Plus, I’ve noticed it, too. Whenever me and Sam are together, you’ve been actin’ strange. Being all moody. You think I haven’t noticed that your face looks like you’ve sucked on a lemon every time me and Sam are in the same room together? What gives? If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were –”

“What?” asked Bucky out of frustration. “Jealous? So what if I am? I can’t help it. I see the two of you traipsing around here all buddy-buddy, and I just get so damn –”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah.”

Steve raised his eyebrows and replied, “Look, I’ve always known you liked guys, and I’ve always been supportive of you, but me and you, we’re just friends –”

“I know that.”

“Yeah, so, you gotta let it go,” said Steve. “And there’s no need to be jealous of Sam –”

“Goddamn it, Steve,” Bucky said. “You think I’m jealous of Sam?”

“Well, yeah,” said Steve. “You’re jealous of Sam because you think he’s stealing me away?”

Bucky snorted, and then laughed dryly.

“I love you, Stevie, but you’re a dumbass,” said Bucky, as he got to his feet and went to toss out the food that was now cold.

“What?”

“I _was_ feeling jealous,” said Bucky. “I’ll admit that, because we tell each other everything. But I wasn’t jealous of _Sam_ with you, I was jealous of _you_ with Sam.”

“Uh?”

“I ain’t sweet on you, Stevie,” said Bucky with a little chuckle. “We’re just friends, always have been. I’m sweet on that buddy of yours. I’m sweet on Sam Fuckin’ Wilson.”

“Oh,” said Steve. “_Oh_. That’s why you were bein’ a moody asshole?”

“Yeah,” said Bucky. “It’s stupid and I was being a jerk. I was jealous of _you_ with _him_ because—”

Just then, Sam coughed. Both Steve and Bucky looked at him as he stepped into the kitchen. Bucky’s face turned red as his stomach dropped.

“Sorry,” said Sam as he approached and looked at Bucky who had now averted his gaze. “Just needed some ketchup for my fries.”

“Shit,” said Bucky. “How – how much of that did you hear?”

Sam grabbed what he had come for and proceeded to exit the kitchen. He stopped at the door, and then said, “Not too much, man.”

He then moved to leave, before turning to look at Bucky and saying with a smile, “Just the part about you bein’ sweet on me.”

“Shit,” said Bucky.

“Hey,” said Sam. “I don’t blame you: Have you seen my fine ass? Of course you have.”

Both men let out a laugh; Sam’s was more amused, Bucky’s a little nervous.

“Barnes, you don’t have to worry about me and Steve,” said Sam. “We’re just really good friends.”

Bucky nodded his head shyly.

“Besides,” said Sam. “He’s not my type.”

Sam very blatantly looked Bucky up and down; his gaze settling on his lips.

“Oh yeah?” said Bucky, feeling less mortified and more encouraged by the way Sam was now ogling him. “What’s your type, then?”

Sam shot him a smile, licked his lips, and then said, “Well, my type is definitely moody assholes like you.”


End file.
